Search a missing kitty ?
by Chalice07
Summary: /short story dari myfic arme nurse/ elesis mencari kucing hilang, dirumah angker dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia kenal... apakah elesis bakal menemukan kucing hilang tersebut? Warning : GaJe, Abal, kaga nyambung ,note : disini ada misi sieghart dan jin amy yang lagi misi GaJe dari KM yang konslet.


_Chalice07 : ini short story di fic ku yang arme nurse, cerita kali ini si elesis ,amy , jin , sieghart. silakan membaca *membungkuk* _

_Disclaimer : karena saya cape mengulang-ngulang mulu jadi saya Cuma bilang 1 kata "GC bukan milik saya tapi Megamall *ditabok megaxus*... salah, maksudnya megaxusxes *di hajar* ...ralat, maksudnya megaxus..._

_Warning : GaJE , lebay, OOC, kaga nyambung, DLL_

_**-happy reading-**_

* * *

"dammmit! Dimana tuh kucing, sudah mengelilingin seluruh benua (?) masih saja gak ketemu-ketemu" ucap kesal elesis sambil mencari-cari seluruh dungeon di bermesiah, dengan pembekalan senter, pedang, peta, rantai kucing (?), makanan , dan minuman ditambah jamur cahaya (?).

Elesis berjalan dengan peta dan sampailah di... sebuah rumah angker... "*gulp*" dengan muka pucat dia masuk ke rumah angker itu 'coba saja ada ronan...'pikir elesis sedih dan ketakutan.

Elesis berjalan-jalan mencari kucing 'BTW, kucingnya kaya apa ya?'pikir elesis dan mencari foto kucing tersebut (pantas gak ketemu-ketemu, bentuk kucingnya aja kaga tau *sweatdropped*) 'ini dia' elesis melihat bentuk kucing tersebut, bentuk kucingnya berwarna coklat belang putih di lehernya ada kerincingan dibelakangnya ada boneka hello kitty. 'oh ini toh kucingnya, namanya... john von kitty elizabeth, WTF?! Nama kucing keren amat, nama gua aja gak sekeren itu!' pikir elesis kaget melihat bawah gambar kucingnya terdapat nama ditulis tangan.

**KLONTANG!**

Elesis mendengar suara barang jatuh langsung merinding takut melihat tengok kanan dan kiri dengan muka pucat dan tetep jalan dengan badan gemetar takut,

"pussy, pussy, sini sini (neng, kucing itu namanya bukan pussy, tapi John von kitty elizabeth / elesis : berisik!)" panggil elesis dengan ketakutan

_Sebenarnya suara itu berasal dari mana ya? Mari kita pindah tempat._

* * *

**DI SUATU RUANGAN DI RUMAH ANGKER TERSEBUT**

Jin dan amy sedang berjalan, amy memeluk tangan jin karena ketakutan sedangkan jin dia memegang senter sambil blushing.

"dimana sih harta karunnya flying dutchman?"tanya amy dengan muka ketakutan.

"kau takut ,amy?" tanya jin sambil membelai rambut amy (chalice07 : kawaaai~, so sweeet~ *meleleh* / jin & amy : *blushing gila-gilaan*)

**Tap...tap...tap...**

"jin..."ucap amy pelan dan ketakutan badannya makin gemetar.

"ada apa?" tanya jin kebingungan

"kau tadi dengar suara orang jalan?"tanya amy dengan muka horror.

"kaga..."

**Tap...tap...tap...**

"... maksudku iya deh, aku mendengar suara orang jalan" ucap jin dengan muka memucat.

"kata orang kan disini tidak ada penghuninya 1 abad yang lalu (Asal Mode : ON) yang konon penghuninya dulu di bantai" terang amy dengan muka memucat.

Mereka saling berhadapan... wajah mereka menjadi horror dan memucat.

"amy,amy..."panggil jin dengan gemetar.

"apa?"tanya amy dengan wajah ketakutan.

"hitungan ke tiga kita lari" terang jin.

**Tap...tap...tap...**

"satu..."

**Tap...tap...tap...**

"du,dua"

**Tap...tap...tap...**

"tigaaaa! Kabuuuuur!" teriak jin sambil lari dan menarik amy agar tidak ketinggal (emang barang apa? )

**Drap...drap...drap...**

"jin! Dia mengejar!" teriak amy sambil melihat belakang, walau gelap dia tahu ada yang mengejar mereka terlihat bayangan seorang gadis mengejar mereka (terlihat dari rambutnya)

"aku tahuuuu! Aku sudah mempercepat lari ku!" teriak jin dan makin mepercepat larinya.

"jin ada gang (?), masuk di situ saja! Pasti dia gak bakalan mengejar" amy menunjuk ke sebuah lorong.

"ok" jin lari masuk ke lorong tersebut.

**Drap...drap...drap...**

"hiiiee! Jin, dia masih mengejar" teriak amy ketakutan.

"aku tahuu!"

**DUUUK!**

sayangnya Dewi fortuna tidak memihak mereka karena... didepan ada tembok (?)

**Drap...drap...drap...**

"bagaimana ini ,jin. Kita tidak bisa kabur, jalannya buntu" ucap amy panik.

"mau apa kau! Jika ingin menyakitin,sakitin aku!" teriak jin dan dia sudah di depan amy bermaksud melindunginnya ( chalice07 : cie~cie~ lindungin yangyangnya nie~ / jin : berisik! *blushing*)

"hah? Menyakitin? Ini aku elesis" ucap elesis kebingungan

Jin dan amy hanya sweatdropped dan tiadk percaya.

" benarkah?"tanya amy

"tentu saja ini aku!" ucap elesis kesal.

"aku tidak percaya kalau kau si kepala merah" ucapan jin membuat elesis kesal.

"apa katamu, kepala merah?! Apa maksud mu, maniak amy (?)!" ucap elesis kesal.

"ini beneran elesis~" amy langsung memeluk elesis.

* * *

"jadi kamu juga ada misi disini ,elesis?" tanya jin mereka sedang melanjutkan jalannya.

"enggak, aku disuruh mencari kucing tetangga yang ilang, ini fotonya" ucap ele sambil menyerahkan foto kucing tersebut.

Amy dan jin melihat foto kucing tersebut, mereka langsung sweatdropped.

"WTF?! WTH?!, nama kucingnya keren amat, john von kitty elizabeth?! Ini kucing jantan atau betina?!" teriak jin dan amy histeris.

"mana ku tahu, cheerleader gak mutu! Fanatik amy" omel ele

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi (kaya pertualang saja =.=)

**Tap...tap..tap...**

"eh,eh, jin, ele. kali ini suara jalan ini setan atau manusia?"tanya amy pelan

"tidak tahu" jawab jin dan ele singkat.

**Tap...tap...tap...**

Wajah mereka langsung horro alias takut, mendengar derap kaki makin mendekat.

"ele,jin, apa kita periksa saja itu setan atau manusia?"tanya amy lagi sedangkan jin dan elesis menggelengkan kepalannya

"jika itu setan, bagaimana dengan nasib kita nanti?"tanya elesis.

"iya,ya"

"lebih penting kita kabur saja!" ucap jin

Mereka ancang-ancang mau kabur tapi tidak jadi karena sebuah sosok yang membuat mereka sweatdropped, yaitu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sponge bob dan patrick (nah loh, kok jadi cross sih?), "hallo, siapa kalian?"tanya si kotak kuning bergigi Cuma 2 alias ompong *di panggang dan dimasukin ke krabby patty*

"maaf, anda kan di fic bagian spongebob bukan fic GC, kalian salah tempat." jawab elesis sambil sweatdropped.

"oh, salah tempat ya? Kalau begitu ayo patrick"ucap sponge dan saat dia mau pergi

"tunggu dulu" cegah jin

"iya?"

"kau tau dimana harta karun flying dutchman?"tanya amy.

"oh, ada di sana" jawab sponge sambil menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"terimakasih"' balas amy.

Dan 2 mahluk kesasar itu pergi.

"ayo" ajak jin dan menarik amy.

Elesis yang melihat keromantisan amy dan jin dia jadi iri 'coba aku dan ronan sama misi, pasti seperti itu juga' pikirnya (cie,cie, kangen yangyang nya niee~ *dihajar elesis*)

"ini dia" ucap jin.

"ayo masuk" ajak elesis

"tapi kalau ada sesuatu gimana?"tanya amy dengan ketakutan

Semuanya melirik jin, tentu saja jin membuka pintunya.

"itu dia, harta karun flying dutchman" ucap amy riang dan langsung lari ketempat harta karun tersebut.

"sekarang kita kirim ini ke fic spongebob yang katanya harta karunnya yang digunakan untuk syuting hilang" ucap jin sambil mengakat harta karun tersebut (buset kuat banget ni anak).

Sedangkan elesis hanya menghela nafas karena dia belum nemuin tuh kucing.

* * *

**DI LUAR RUMAH ANGKER**

"dadah, ele~" ucap amy sambil melambai lambai tangannya

"iya, sampai ketemu lagi di mansion" balas elesis dan duo romantis itu sudah menjauh.

"terakhir saatnya mencari di trial tower" ucap elesis dan pergi.

* * *

**TRIAL TOWER**

Elesis membeku melihat seseorang yang didepannya di depan pintu masuk trial tower

"oh, si merah toh, ngapain disini?"tanya sieg

"mustinya aku yang nanya! Kenapa kau disini ,kakek tua bangka!" teriak ele sambil menunjuk ke sieg

"*sigh*aku disuruh mencari sendal hilang, ini fotonya" ucap sieg sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto ke ele.

Ele yang melihatnya hanya sweatdropped,

"WTF?! Sendal jepit aja di kasih nama Roynard van Orlienda keren banget namanya ?! Dan kenapa sendal jepit di foto-foto segala?!" teriak histeris elesis.

"cih, nama ku kalah sama sebuah sendal jepit" ucap kakek dan cucunya bersamaan.

"heh, maaf jika aku tidak menyuruh bapak lu kasih nama yang lebih keren , merah" ejek sieg

"huh!" elesis tidak bisa melawan karena kehabisan kata-kata dia masuk kedalam trial forest.

"kau juga ada misi disana? Aku ikut kau" ucap sieg dan mengikutin elesis sedangkan elesis hanya kesal saja tapi tidak bisa complain.

* * *

"roynard van orlienda~ roynard van orlienda dimana kau~" panggil sieg.

"kakek tua bangka, apa sekrup dikepala mu copot 5 apa?! Masa sendal dipanggil-panggil?!" ejek elesis.

"terserah ku donk,oh!" sieg kaget melihat sebuah kucing

"apa itu yang kau cari, merah?"tanya sieg sambil menunjuk kekucing itu.

"iya dan kucing itu memakai... sendal jepit yang kau cari..."ucap ele sweatdroped.

"ayo kita tangkap!" teriak mereka berbarengan (enggak kakek ,enggak cucu,sifatnya sama saja *di tebas*)

Tentu saja kucing itu kabur, karena di kejar 2 mahluk paling aggresive itu dan tergaje *di cincang menjadi 16 bagian*

* * *

**DI TEMPAT WENDY**

"hah...hah, ketemu kau" ucap mereka berbarengan.

Saat elesis mau menangkap kucing itu muncul wendy tentu saja kucing tersebut kabur lagi, alhasil elesis dan sieg marah

"jangan ganggu kau!" ucap mereka berbarengan dan menyerang wendy itu,

**.**1 detik

**.**2detik

**.**3detik

Yap, rekor baru, membunuh wendy hanya 3 detik dan mereka mengejar kucing tersebut.

Dengan mara bahaya (?), mara masalah (?) dan berbagai rintangan elesis berhasil menangkap kucing itu sedangkan sieghart mendapat sendal jepit tersebut.

"yeeeiy, berhasil!, berhasil!, hore!, berhasil!" teriak sieg gembira sambil teriak ala dora.

"akhirnya selesai juga misi GaJe ini, saatnya ke Orc lord" ucap elesis sambil memegang kucing.

"hah? Memang orang yang kehilangan kucing itu... Orc lord?!" tanya sieg dengan nada kaga percaya.

"iya, dadah, kakek tua bangka" ucap elesis dan pergi meninggalkan sieghart.

* * *

**DI RUMAH ORC LORD (?)**

"permisi" ucap elesis sesopan-sopannya

"iya?" orc lord membuka pintu

"ini sudah saya temukan kucing anda, john von kitty elizabeth ,kan?" tanya elesis

"*stare* bukan itu kucingnya" ucapan orc lord membuat elesis kaget.

"itu... yang difotonya mirip kan?"tanya elesis.

"kalau kucing yang difoto saya gak peduli, tapi gak usah khawatir, saya sudah menemukan kucing saya yang hilang, dia ada di kamar saya" ucap orc lord sambil menunjukkan boneka hello kitty.

"jadi kucing yang dicari adalah boneka itu yang difotonya dibelakang kucing itu, jadi nama boneka itu..." ucap elesis kaga percaya

"john von kitty elizabeth, kalau kucing itu yang di foto, namanya Ayu ting ting tong" ucap orc lord membuat elesis down

"sia,sia, gua mencarinya, sampai sebenua saya cari"ucap elesis sedih dan jalan pelan pergi

"terimakasih banyak ya, anak muda" ucap orc lord girang.

* * *

**GC MANSION**

Elesis sedang makan babi panggang, sambil ngoceh-ngoceh gaje *ditebas*

"sial, kalau tahu yang dicari itu boneka, gua kaga usah susah-susah nyari sebenua, apalagi tahu boneka itu ada di rumahnya" omelnya.

"kasihan sekali kau ,kepala merah" ejek sieghart yang menyebabkan pertarungan di dapur.

"apa katamu , kakek-kakek" teriak elesis dan menyerang sieghart

Dengan tangkas dia menahannya. Pertarungan yang sangat sengit, makanan pada jatuh semua gara-gara mereka,

"mubaziiiir, makanan dibuang-buang! Udah damai aja kaliii" teriak dio memakai toa curian berusaha melerainya

"percuma di gituin, ayo kita evakuasi makanan ketempat aman (?)" ucap ronan sambil memegang piring makanannya

"ayooo" teriak semuanya dan menevakuasi makanannya ketempat aman.

**~THE END~**

* * *

_Chalice07 : endingnya gaje ya?, kalau gaje teriak 'hip,hip gaje!' *dihajar_

_Arme : ini anda...membuatnya spontan?_

_Chalice07 : tentu saja, saya langsung spontan mengetiknya_

_Amy : pantas saja gaje..._

_Elesis : oi, author kau membuat ku melakukan hal yang sia-sia!_

_Chalice07 : ampooon, neng *kabur*_

_Elesis : *ngejar* tunggu kau!_

_Sieghart : *datang* Ehem... mind to review every one?_


End file.
